


A Day Off

by SnowPrincess (KyokoUchiha)



Series: Alphas and Omega [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Biting, Bottom Lance (Voltron), M/M, Marking, Omega Lance (Voltron), Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Top Keith (Voltron), Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, mentioned Shklance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyokoUchiha/pseuds/SnowPrincess
Summary: Takes place in the same universe as my storyThe Omega's Pack--** The low rumble at his back is inquiring, the muzzle a soft caress at his nape. “I’m fine. Just thinking too much, I guess”, Lance says and reaches back to scratch at Keith’s head. “Just, maybe start slowly okay?”The lick against his palm tells him that Keith can understand his plight. And he really does his best to follow Lance’s plea, but Lance can also understand that in his wolf form Keith isn’t able to control the movement of his hips as well as a human. Still they make do. **--Lance spends his day off with Keith, while Shiro has to go to work. First they train, then they fuck. A lot.--A tribute for Lance's birthday





	A Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> A little something for our birthday boy Lance. (In Germany it’s his birthday already) I really miss Voltron T^T 
> 
> This takes place some time after my story “The Omega’s Pack” but there will be no spoilers for the end. I’m not sure when I’ll be back to writing the story… have mercy.
> 
> Hope you can at least enjoy this smutty apology. (´∇ﾉ｀*)ノ
> 
>  **Warning:** “Bestiality”, meaning Keith is in his wolf form while he fucks Lance, who’s human. It’s consensual. If you don’t like it, don’t read it. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ And the focus is on Klance, because I needed them in my life right now T^T

It’s a late morning in summer when Lance wakes up to rays of the sun shining through the window and across the slope of his exposed back, warming and tickling him into wakefulness. The Omega nuzzles his face against his pillow as he slowly shakes off the haze of sleep. Despite having two day off he went pretty early to bed the evening before.

Slowly he pushes himself up on his knees, lifts his arms over his head and stretches until he feels satisfied, only then does he finally open his eyes, blinking away the blurriness and taking in his surroundings. He’s in the Pack bedroom on the third floor, but the spots next to him are vacant, meaning that his Alphas must have woken up some time before him and left him to sleep.

When he focuses on his sense of hearing he can make out Keith and Shiro moving around on the first floor. Probably eating. Lance checks the clock on the table and is surprised to read 11a.m. _Oh, so it is pretty late._ But he doesn’t have to go to work or to classes, so he just shrugs and rolls himself out of bed to head for the bathroom and wash his face, brush his teeth and relieve himself.

Then he goes straight back to the bed. Getting his phone from the nightstand he scrolls through his social media. Minutes later he hears the tapping of feet coming up the stairs and looks up from the display the moment the door to the room opens.

A smile appears on his lips as he watches both Alphas enter the room, Shiro holding a tray with food in his hands while Keith angles a smaller one with mugs of coffee. Lance’s smile turns into a 100 watts grin. “Wow, is that all for me?” Keith cocks an eyebrow at his question after he places the tray onto the nightstand. Before he can reply, Lance interrupts. “That was rhetorical, mullet. Of course I know it’s for me.”

“Not again”, Shiro sighs out at the same time Keith’s features turn into a glare. It’s not surprising when the younger returns to his side and starts to push against his back, trying to herd him back towards the door.

“Let’s go. He obviously doesn’t earn it.”

“W-wait!”, Lance shouts, hastily scrambling towards the end of the bed but his legs get entangled with the sheets and he ends up falling down onto his face, luckily missing the wooden frame only by a hair’s breadth. Breaking his nose right after waking up is something he definitely doesn’t want to happen on his day off. When he peels his face off the mattress and looks up, he’s not surprised to witness Keith hiding his snickers behind Shiro’s shoulder, while Shiro just offers a benign smile. He’s probably snickering internally.

“Right now would be your cue to fuss over me”, the brunet grumbles as he sits up and blows his cheeks up into a pout, giving them an extra hard glare.

The raven just scoffs and crosses his arms in front of his chest. “We spent _an_ _hour_ making you breakfast and instead of greeting us properly, you—“

“God, Keith, I didn’t mean that as an insult. It’s an endearment.”

“You know I _don’t_ like it when you call me that!”

“Guys”, Shiro interjects and both men stop their bickering. “Let’s just settle down and let Lance eat before it gets cold. And after that you two can go outside and act out your aggression there.” With that said, the Alpha moves around the bed to sit down and motions for the Omega to get back.

With a lingering look towards his other Alpha, Lance crawls back to settle against the headboard. His gaze roams over the tray with stacked food; small fluffy pancakes, warm berry compote, buttered toasts with slices of ham, a bowl with fruits covered in yoghurt.

“We made it together”, Shiro explains after Lance rolls a pancake to dip the tip into the compote before taking a bite. It tastes delicious.

The Omega turns his head and offers a smile to Keith who’s still standing at the side and watching him. “Thanks”, he says after swallowing and licks the corner of his lips to catch some spilled sauce.

The raven lets out a sigh before he settles down by Lance’s free side, scooting close and offering one of the mugs, which Lance takes after leaning in and affectionately nuzzling his cheek. He can detect in his scent that the Alpha is satisfied with that act. Checking with his head Alpha and confirming that he his also satisfied, Lance takes a few careful sips of the steaming beverage. 

“So”, he starts as he rolls another pancake and repeats the procedure, “what are the plans for today?” He looks up at the older Alpha as he happily munches on the food, feeling Keith press himself up against his side. His body immediately soaks up the warmth from the other body, his inner wolf crooning happily from the touch.

“Unfortunately I have to go to work until late evening, but Keith is free. He will continue teaching you how to fight as a wolf.”

Lance swallows the bite before he lets out a whine. “Really? I have to train on my day off? Do you two hate me that much?”

“Hey, does that mean you don’t like to train with me?”, Keith asks as he bumps his shoulder against Lance’s in pretended offense. “I can call Antok if you’d prefer training with _him_.” When he reaches for the phone in the pocket of his sweatpants, Lance trows himself at him to bat his hand away.

“Noooo, I’ll make do with you! Please don’t call him”, the brunet visibly shudders at the thought of the Beta teaching him. “He’d only take the opportunity to grope me.”

“That’s true”, Shiro agrees. “And Keith would probably punch him for that.”

“You bet on that”, the raven agrees as he takes a fork and spears a fruit before he lifts it in front of Lance’s face. The Omega beams at him before he opens his mouth. “It’ll be fun. Today won’t be that hot so training as wolves won’t feel too stifling.”

After a moment of contemplation Lance sighs in defeat. “Fine, it’s not like I have a choice in that matter. But I’ll get a massage after training as a reward from you.” He takes another offered fruit and munches on it when Keith leans closer to whisper against the shell of his ear.

“Agreed. I’ll even make sure you get a happy end.”

And poor Lance nearly dies choking on the fruit.

.

An hour later, after they said goodbye to Shiro, and Lance had taken a shower, he and Keith make their way to the garden, bowl with water in hand. In case they get thirsty and don’t want to shift back into human form just to drink from a bottle. Lance snorts at the image of Keith as a wolf drinking like a dog.

“What’s so funny?”, the Alpha asks after placing the bottles with water next to the lounger before he starts to stretch.

Of course Lance refrains from voicing his thoughts aloud, because Keith would probably kick his ass after that. “Nothing. I’m just looking forward to my massage”, he says instead and busies himself with doing his own stretches. “You know that I won’t let you get away from your word.”

“Don’t worry about that, I won’t back off”, Keith says after finishing stretching and moves to get rid of his clothes. A sly grin creeps onto his lips as he pulls down his sweatpants, showing Lance that he doesn’t wear anything under. “It’s a free ride for feeling my Omega up after all.” Even after so many months those words spoken by either Alpha make Lance feel a tingle. “Any questions before we start?”

Lance shakes his head and shrugs. “I have to keep you from biting my vital points. And maybe get a bite on you.”

The raven cocks an eyebrow. “You say it like it’s that simple.”

Lance throws him a wink before he takes off his own clothes. “I’m full of surprises, wolf boy.”

Keith just rolls his eyes and crouches down. “We’ll see.” And with that said he starts to shift into his wolf form. Lance watches him, still fascinated by it—he can’t watch himself shift after all. When Keith is finished he shakes out his fur and pads closer, bumping his snout against Lance’s thigh and huffing. The brunet brushes a hand into the black fur. “Just give me a minute to appreciate you.” The answer is a huff, but Keith closes his eyes, so Lance takes it as an agreement. And it also gives Keith the chance of receiving a nice pet. So Lance crouches in front of him and buries his other hand against his side giving his best.

He can’t help but think back to how he first met Keith as a wolf, right in this garden, but at night. And then the wet dream he had of being together with a black wolf. His spine prickles and he feels himself getting aroused by thinking that so he immediately withdraws his hands and clears his throat. “Uh, we should start.” His cheeks feel warm when he feels the kiss of a wet snout against one of them. “It’s nothing. Give me some space, wolfy.” He pushes Keith’s head away which earns him a low growl from the other but at last Keith gives him space. Sitting on his haunches he watches Lance as he pulls off the last garment containing his modesty before he concentrates on letting his own wolf free.

Once he’s become accustomed to his wolf form—he still needs more time to adjust than either Keith or Shiro, they’ve been werewolves far longer—he barks and follows Keith who’s jogging away from the patio deck. In this form they’d need more room to move around. Lance’s eyes catch a rabbit at the edge of the forest, the urge to chase the smaller animal getting strong, but a bark from Keith has him focusing his attention back on the other wolf.

As they face each other from a few feet distance between them, Lance knows that the training is about to begin. He has to show his Alpha that he’s capable of fighting on his own. They’re still talking about it being their duty as Alphas to protect their Omega, but yeah, Lance was never good in letting others fight his battles. And he definitely won’t start with that now.

There’s no sign, no warning when Keith comes. Lance has to rely on instinct alone, has to embrace and trust his inner wolf to guide him. He knows that Keith won’t hold back because of them being mates, that’s not how he is.

So when Keith is within range, Lance dodges his attack and immediately counts on another one. He kicks out his hind leg and manages to grace Keith with the paw, yet the Alpha still manages to barrel into his side, sending Lance onto the ground. Hastily the Omega rolls away before the other can get a bite on him. He’s on his feet and throwing his weight at the Alpha, angling his neck out of the way when Keith attempts to reach it with his teeth.

Lance then takes off into the forest, wanting to annoy the other and hoping to get a chance to surprise him. Keith follows, he can hear the growl and his paws hitting against the ground. Lance knows that Keith and Shiro have more muscle mass and strength but Lance has more endurance thanks to all the dancing he has to do for classes.

A grin comes to his lips when he hears Keith fall back and Lance takes the chance to disappear between the trees. His heart is beating fast, chest heaving as he crouches low against the ground to rest for a few seconds and concentrate on detecting any sounds Keith might make during his search. He knows he’ll get an earful later for running off, but what’s the fun in simple combat?

The leaves rustle in the background as Lance picks up Keith’s scent between the lush aroma of trees, flowers and other animals. The pungent scent of his Alpha is something Lance would always be able to recognise. It’s now part of his own scent too. Nowadays he’s spending so much time at the house of his Alphas’ that it’s only natural to be smelling off them.

His ear twitches when he hears another rustle, this time not due to the pick up of the wind. His head snaps towards the direction and he spots a gleaming pair of red eyes in the moment the Alpha made a leap towards him. _Damn, I’m thinking too much_ , Lance curses in his mind as he leaps away just in time. At least that’s what he had thought. At the last second Keith somehow managed to get his teeth around his hind leg. Lance feels the punctures, lets out a jowl and before he knows it, Keith has pounced on him. _Fuck_.

Lying on his side, Lance feels Keith’s teeth around his neck, a signal that he’s lost. He can already imagine Keith’s scolding once they’ve shifted back. So much for showing that he can still win as an Omega…

Speaking of, he _is_ an Omega, so why not use it to his advantage? Worth a try.

Closing his eyes, he focuses back on the thoughts he had when he had petted Keith a few minutes ago. Feeling the fur brush against his hands, so soft, wondering how it would feel against his naked human skin. How would it feel being human instead of a wolf now, with Keith looming over him, jaws around his neck, body mass pressing down on him? The prickle in his lower abdomen and the change in his scent don’t go unnoticed by the other wolf.

The teeth around his neck withdraw, chest heaving with the deep intake of a sniff. Lance opens his eyes again, watches Keith stare down at him, how hard he’s breathing. The Omega is thankful that a grin won’t give him away in this form. Being sure of having his Alpha’s attention, Lance rolls onto his back, and focuses on relaxing his body so that the slick he knows he’s producing right now will leak from his hole. He wasn’t sure at first if he’d be able to get wet in this form, but apparently it is possible for Omegas even in their wolf form.

The low rumble vibrating in Keith’s chest is the first sound he makes after Lance had come up with this plan. Just a little more push would be enough for Lance to win. And what is more effective than baring his throat and letting out a low whine, legs falling open a little more and exposing the wetness under his tail.

The spike in Keith’s own scent tells him that his Alpha has taken the bait. The sudden pressure of his snout against his tummy is a little foreign, making Lance squirm a little, but Keith just keeps going, licking over his crotch, which coaxes out a whine from Lance, before he finally reaches his wet entrance. For a few seconds Lance enjoys the feeling of Keith’s raspy tongue moving around his pucker, waiting for Keith to be fully taken over by his lust before he strikes. 

And boy does he manage to surprise the Alpha. With Keith being so fixated on tasting him, Lance manages to kick him with his hind legs. He cringes a little when he hears Keith let out a jowl after being struck, but as an Omega Lance has to play dirty to win.

While Keith is still shaking his head and trying to get sense back to him, Lance rolls onto his feet and pounces, rolling them around and managing to pin the Alpha onto the ground and ultimately wrapping his teeth around his neck. For a moment both are still, and Lance waits for a move of the other but then Keith closes his eyes and admits defeat—but not before letting out a growl in frustration. A clear win for Lance. Hooray.

Tail wagging happily, Lance lets go of his neck and yips. It feels great to have finally beaten his Alpha. When Keith doesn’t respond, nor makes a move, still having his eyes closed, Lance cocks his head to the side. He yips another time, but gets only a huff from the other. Seems like Keith is sulking because of his loss. As a human Lance would grin right now.

Lance jumps off him and tries to make eye contact but Keith just turns is head into the other direction. Yep, definitely sulking. _Aw, c’mon, wolf boy._ Lance nudges his nose against the top of Keith’s head but only receives a low growl. Rolling his eyes Lance just flops down over him, making sure most of his weight lies on Keith’s head. He’s not surprised when that action makes Keith’s hackles rise even more. Lance rolls off him in time when Keith takes a snap at him.

Shaking out his fur Lance makes sure Keith sees him roll his eyes, before he turns to head for the small lake further back into the forest. Whatever, Keith can play diva. Lance wasn’t keen on training anyways.

It doesn’t take long for him to reach the water, luckily it’s clean enough to drink as a wolf. He has seen other animals drink from it, so he isn’t picky. After he’s had his fill he waddles into the water, shaking out the shiver that crawls over him when he isn’t accommodated for the coldness. As a human he probably wouldn’t take a dip.

Once he’s fully submerged into the water, he paddles a few rounds, enjoying the coolness on his heated body. It had always looked fun when the dog of his parents had taken a swim in the lake back at home.

When he heads back for the shore, intend on returning to the garden for a sun-bath, he notices the shadow creeping behind the rows of bushes. So Keith followed him after all. Lance stops when the surface of the water is tickling at his knees before he flops on his back and rolls around, making droplets of water splash around him. _C’mon wolf boy, don’t leave me hanging_. He calls him with a whine, flopping on his belly and nestling his head on his front legs. Then he waits, blue eyes watching the black wolf slowly appear from behind the bushes and walking closer. Lance can’t help but waggle his tail.

Once Keith has come close enough to the water, Lance skips around him, yipping and nudging his head against Keith’s before he jumps back into the water. And to his utter happiness Keith follows his lead, jumping in after him and paddling close to only bump into him and trying to duck him under. Lance wants to laugh and returns the gesture.

Like that they play around, splashing water everywhere and enjoying each other’s company.

When Lance feels tired from all the swimming he swims back to the shore, shaking his fur out when he is fully back on land. Keith follows a moment after and deliberately shakes out his fur from water right into Lance’s face. The brunet barks and narrows his eyes at the Alpha, only receiving a smug bark from him. Seems like Keith is back to normal.

They make their way back to the garden, intend on resting in the sun and letting it dry their fur.

.

Awhile later Lance wakes up from his little napping, blinking his eyes against the brightness and opens his jaws for a yawn. Keith next to him is still chilling, so Lance rolls onto his back and enjoys the rays of sun tickling his belly. It’s nice, simply lying in the grass in the company of his mate and not bothering about anything for once.

Next to him Keith rouses, turning his head towards him and poking his snout against his cheek in a wet kiss. Lance huffs at the affectionate gesture, pushing out his tongue and running it across Keith’s muzzle. He’s not being outrun when it comes to showing affection. Keith just sneezes and Lance turns his head away with a growl. Blech!

The sound that follows can only be depicted as a snicker. Lance grumbles before he rolls himself against the other, taking the Alpha by surprise, who’s rolled onto his back by Lance’s weight and blinking up at the Omega in surprise. Now Lance is the one laughing.

At least until Keith maneuvers them around, with him being on top now and pinning Lance down with his weight. Lance huffs and tries to wriggle himself free, but Keith flops entirely down on him, planting his head across his neck and keeping him down. Lance whines and kicks his legs out but Keith is lying between them and not giving a care.

A frustrated growl leaves the Omega’s lips, he only receives a mocking huff and feels Keith’s tail flick against his legs. For a moment he contemplates to simply shift back to his human form, that would surely surprise Keith but on the other hand there’s the chance that he’d be crushed under his weight.

So instead he keeps still, waiting for Keith to move off of him when he’s had enough.

Seconds tick by, turning into minutes. And Lance gets more restless. A pitiful whine leaves his throat which somehow coaxes Keith into feeling sorry for him and lifting his weight off him. _Fucking finally_ , Lance thinks as he concentrates on shifting back to his human form. “Did somebody tell you that you’re a stubborn ass?”, he grumbles the second he feels himself human enough to formulate words. “Oh and a diva”, he adds as he turns on his belly to rest his head onto his crossed arms. “You never said something about not playing dirty.”

Over him he hears Keith make a sound before he feels the press of his wet snout against his spine, making him jerk in surprise by the sudden feeling. “Geeze, warn me”, he scolds and flicks Keith against his forehead. He’s not _that_ mean to attack his nose.

The Alpha bares his teeth, growling, but Lance just rolls his eyes at that put-on attitude and rests his chin back on his arms. “Now shoo, I wanna enjoy the sun a bit more.” When Keith’s frame still hovers over him, Lance peeks over his shoulder. He’s surprised by that intense stare, red eyes seemingly wanting to bore into his soul. “What?”, he asks unsurely. Sadly they’re not able to communicate telepathically. Suddenly his senses are invaded by Keith’s heady scent, aroma heavy with arousal. A look between his hind legs confirms that assumption. He’s hard. Lance gulps. Fuck.

He smells his own scent react to his in kind, getting sweeter as he starts to get wet. His own cock fills as the image of Keith mounting him as a wolf fills up his mind. That thought should be bizarre, outrageous, not arousing. But it is, and it’s embarrassing how fast Lance is getting hard from thinking it. _Does Keith have these thoughts too?_ , he wonders. Maybe it is a wolf thing after all.

Taking another look over his shoulder, he sees Keith flick his tongue out and lick over the side of his muzzle, like he’s going to eat something delicious. When he retreats a little, it dawns on Lance that he’s going to do just that, eat something delicious.

 _Fuck_ , Lance curses in his mind as he watches Keith lower his head towards his ass and nuzzle against his buttocks. As the raspy tongue flicks over his entrance Lance can’t help but shiver, his cock filling to full hardness, pucker quivering as slick dribbles out. It’s immediately caught by Keith’s tongue, chest rumbling as the sweet taste hits the Alpha’s taste buds.

The brunet gasps and immediately bites down on his lip. It’s embarrassing how much he is turned on by his mate being in his wolf form right now. “I’m a pervert”, he mumbles and presses his over-heated face against his arms.

He’s surprised when he feels the wet tongue drag across his nape. Keith keeps licking him until Lance turns his head and offers him his cheek, getting a lick across it. The Alpha huffs and Lance laughs before giving him a peck onto the tip of his muzzle. “So you don’t think I’m not quite right in the head?” He watches Keith narrow his eyes and poke him with his snout. A smile creeps onto his lips as he lifts his hand towards the wolf’s head and gives him a scratch. “Thanks, wolfy.”

The snort he gets for using that name only makes him grin harder. “I know you love it when I call you names.” Keith just stares at him unimpressed. “Aw, babe, don’t be like that.” He turns himself around on his back, presenting his naked front to him. “You need to take responsibility as my Alpha”, he orders him, mock-glaring and pointing with a finger at him. Said finger gets simply licked by the Alpha. “You’re not supposed to lick my finger.”

Keith only huffs, eyes glinting in amusement as Lance takes his head between his hands and gives him a nice scratch behind his ears, and Keith immediately lets out a low rumble, tail wagging happily behind him. Lance snickers, even mister-tough-guy can’t hide his joy as a wolf.

“I love the colour of your fur”, Lance compliments and places a kiss on the crown of his head. What he gets in return is a lick across his chest. Of course. He pushes Keith’s head away and looks him in the eye. “What’s with you and your fixation on my nipples?”

Now he gets licked over his nose. Gross. “ _Keith_ , you know I don’t like it when you lick my nose”, he whines as he rubs a palm over his nose. He nearly chokes on his spit when Keith’s tongue flicks over the tip of his dick. And just like that Lance’s sanity is out the window.

“Don’t breathe a word of this to anyone, except maybe our Alpha, capiche?” He’d have to be contend with Keith’s amused huff for now. Shaking his head at himself, he holds his palm out for Keith. Luckily he gets the meaning and starts to lick across his palm, getting it nicely covered in saliva. Now it’s easier for Lance to grip his erect dick and move his palm over the shaft. In this form Keith isn’t able to take him into his mouth—Lance isn’t so freaky to move his precious member anywhere near those sharp choppers. But what Keith can do is flick his tongue across the tip and boy does that feel fantastic in combination with his own strokes. 

“Fuck”, Lance moans, fisting his free hand into the black fur. “This feels good.” His pulse is going quicker, chest heaving with the increased intakes of air. He can feel Keith tremble against him as he presses his head closer until Lance is able to place his chin onto his neck.

For a moment he closes his eyes and concentrates on the sensation of Keith’s tongue on his cockhead and his fingers around his shaft; of Keith’s musk invading his nose, between the scent of lush grass surrounding them. He has always liked his Alpha’s smell, it gave him a sense of protection from the very beginning. His inner wolf is howling his approval, being as much into this as Lance’s human side. 

Between his bent legs he feels the slick pooling onto the ground below and he just knows that Keith is dying to get a taste. And Lance isn’t so greedy to just focus on his own pleasure to ignore what his Alpha wants. A little nudge against Keith’s neck makes him take a step back and Lance is able to get on his knees and present his wet backside to his mate. When Keith just keeps on staring at him in wonder, Lance reaches backwards to press a finger against the ring of muscle until it gives way and sucks the digit in, pushing out clear fluid as a result.

After that it doesn’t take much longer for Keith to push his muzzle between his cheeks and drag his tongue across his hole. Lance adds another finger, pumping in and out a little before scissoring them and giving Keith the opportunity to push his tongue between them. He shivers at the sensation, letting out a mewl, spreading his legs wider, even grabbing a cheek with his other hand and pulling at it for Keith to be able to push deeper. “Fuck, babe”, he moans when he feels the growl vibrate against his backside, shoving a third finger in and nearly coming undone when Keith manages to graze his sweet spot.

He needs to pull his fingers out and use the hand to support his weight as he slumps forward, lips open to catch air, sweat rolling down his spine and legs trembling. Feeling Keith pressing himself down on him, his hard member twitching against his spine, Lance bares his nape for a lick. “Just need a moment”, Lance says, panting. If he isn’t careful he’ll come the second Keith enters him.

The Alpha brushes his head against the back of Lance’s head, a low rumble vibrating in his chest. Lance is glad that his partner is able to understand even when he’s being in his wolf form.

When he has calmed down a little, and is not feeling like he’s going to tip over the edge the very second, he places a kiss against the side of Keith’s muzzle and winks. “Ready when you are, wolfy.” The playful growl he receives only makes his smile bigger. Oh how he loves to rile Keith up with just using nicknames.

Nonetheless Keith goes back into position, waiting until Lance has made himself comfortable as much as it is possible considering they’re sitting on plain grass. When Lance is ready, having cushioned his head on his crossed arms, while having spread his knees apart and angled his hips a little upwards, he grabs one of his buttocks and pulls at it, exposing his entrance, wet and ready to be taken.

Keith doesn’t hesitate and moves himself closer, attempting to line up the tip of his erection with Lance’s hole. It needs a few attempts and ultimately Lance’s hand, but they manage to guide Keith’s dick where it belongs. In this form his dick isn’t bigger, so Lance isn’t fearing that he’ll tear, yet the first breach still stings a little, despite the glide being smooth thanks to his slick. But when the first uncomfortable seconds are over and Keith is halfway sheathed inside him, Lance relaxes and takes his arm back under his chin. “I’m good”, he reassures because he knows Keith is hovering, worrying that he’ll hurt him. “C’mon, babe, I won’t break.”

That seemed to be the encouragement the Alpha needed, because after his words he trusts in once and buries himself fully in Lance’s wet heat. The Omega moans at the feeling of being full, of having his mate inside him. His head spins, his own dick twitching needily between his legs—he’s overwhelmed by the fact that he’s being fucked by his mate in his wolf form. Fuck.

The low rumble at his back is inquiring, the muzzle a soft caress at his nape. “I’m fine. Just thinking too much, I guess”, Lance says and reaches back to scratch at Keith’s head. “Just, maybe start slowly okay?”

The lick against his palm tells him that Keith can understand his plight. And he really does his best to follow Lance’s plea, but Lance can also understand that in his wolf form Keith isn’t able to control the movement of his hips as well as a human. Still they make do.

And luckily Lance’s human brain succumbs to his omegan instincts after some time, the soothing scent Keith’s emitting is helping a lot actually. “I’m fine”, he announces and sighs when Keith yips and starts to put more force into his trusts, rumbling from the pleasure he feels of having Lance’s wet walls sucking him in. Lance moans when his prostate is hit by some of his trusts and reaches between his legs to caress his leaking cockhead. “Hmm, feels good, Alpha”, he says between pants and moans, a shiver wrecking through him when Keith’s raspy tongue traces his spine up to his nape.

His orgasm hits him like a train wreck, vision going white as he shivers all over, his walls cling around Keith’s dick as he spills his release across his hand and the grass below. For some seconds Lance isn’t moving at all, so focused on getting air into his lungs that he doesn’t even notice Keith pulling out of him. He’s too tired to lift his head when he feels the raspy tongue lick the cum from his palm. He doesn’t feel his Alpha’s cum inside him. “Babe?”, he calls and receives a lick across his face. Not again. “Yuck!”

While he’s busy with wiping over his face, Keith shifts back to his human form, chuckling as he watches Lance’s antics. It gets him a glare from the brunet. “Really?”

The raven shrugs. “That’s for the nicknames.”

Lance sticks his tongue out and shrieks when he’s grabbed by the Alpha and flipped around on his back. A look towards Keith’s crotch shows that he’s still hard. _Oooh_. Pale hands trace across his mocca coloured thighs, fingers splaying wide as if wanting to touch as much skin as possible, before they are pushing against the underside and bending his thighs towards Lance’s chest. His twitching hole is exposed to Keith’s heated gaze, and Lance can’t help but blush from being on the receiving end of that thrilling stare.

He gulps, feeling his dick stirring on his stomach, lower abdomen going hot from taking in his Alpha’s spiked scent, like smoked wood and burning ambers, filling his senses and making Lance want nothing more than to have his Alpha’s cock inside him again and finally fill him up with his seed. It’s always surprising to him how much of a needy slut he’s become since his werewolf side has awakened.

“You’re using your head too much again”, Keith growls as he lines his hard cock up with Lance’s entrance.

The brunet huffs and crosses his arms above his chest. “Believe it or not, I’m thinking about how much I want you inside me, mullet— _ahh!_ ” His words turn into a cry when Keith shoves his cock inside until his balls hit Lance’s buttocks, bottoming out without any chance for Lance to adjust. That motherfucker. Lance wants to curse but Keith leaves him no time to breathe when he starts his ruthless pace, pulling out and shoving back in with quick thrusts.

“I warned you”, the Alpha growls between pants, fingers clenching around Lance’s thighs and probably leaving bruises, which will fade until morning, but still a sign.

Lance lets out a breathy laugh, rubbing sweat from his forehead, as he watches Keith’s cock disappear inside him, his own cock now fully hard and leaking precum onto his stomach. “You know this is not a punishment for me.” He slides a hand across his sweaty front, brushing over his hard shaft before he arches his back a little when his sweet spot is hit. His lips coil into a smile when he sees Keith’s eyes follow his hand as it moves back up and stops at a nipple, tweaking and rubbing until it’s perky, sending a tingle down towards Lance’s pelvis. “You know they’re feeling lonely”, he whispers seductively and bites onto his lip as he rubs circle around the bud, his other hand joining and applying the same treatment to the other nipple.

He knows he’s got his Alpha were he wants him when he feels Keith’s dick fill inside him even more. He lets out a wanton moan at the thickness breaching his channel, and shrieks in surprise when Keith grabs at him and hoists him up onto his lap, his action accompanied by an animalistic growl.

“You’re way too cocky”, he grouches before he plants his mouth onto one of Lance’s nipples, using his tongue _and_ teeth to play with the bud.

Lance’s toes curl from the stimulation, he throws his arms around Keith’s neck and fists a hand into his black locks, holding on for dear life as Keith keeps fucking up into him in a relentless pace. “You like it when I rile you up, wolf-boy”, Lance counters between moans.

The wet suck on his nipple makes goosebumps rise on his skin. “Bummer that these don’t fill up outside of your heat”, he comments and licks a stripe up Lance’s throat.

Lance huffs in indignation. “Hell no! I’d be constantly ruining my shirts from the material scratching them. They’re way too sensitive. Yeah, not happening.” Teeth nibble at the side of his jaw and he dips his head to meet Keith’s lips in a messy kiss. 

“But then I would be able to nuzzle them. Best pillow ever”, Keith says with a smirk once they’ve detached their lips.

Lance rolls his eyes and tweaks one of Keith’s nipples, earning a yelp from the raven, who swats at his ass in return. “Then go sleep on Shiro’s”, Lance tells him, a pout on his lips.

“Don’t be mad”, Keith coos and changes the angle of his thrusts to hit his prostrate dead on, receiving a moan from his Omega. “I like your flat chest too. Just like you like me fucking you as either man or wolf.”

Lance’s cheeks flare, oh, that was a low blow. “I swear to God if you tell a soul…”

The Alpha smirks, showing his teeth. “Like I would brag about how spoiled my Omega is. I want you all to myself. You were so cute when I had you under me.”

A shiver ripples over his spine from meeting that possessive gleam in the Alpha’s eyes. Oh he really likes it when his Alphas lay claim on him. He pushes his lips back down against Keith’s, opening up and letting Keith plunge his tongue inside his cavern. Then he fists a handful of hair and pulls, loving the growl and shiver that rock through the Alpha’s body. Lance can be possessive too if he wants. “You’re as much my Alpha as I am your Omega”, he declares and nips at the other’s throat. The appreciative rumble leaving Keith’s chest only makes Lance bite down harder into his skin. The mark will fade, like any other, but the act is still satisfying.

When he feels the swell of Keith’s knot bumping against his entrance, Lance knows that his Alpha is close to coming. And Lance isn’t faring better, considering Keith is paying attention to his nipples once again. “Hmm, come inside me, babe”, Lance pleads, biting onto his lip when teeth tuck at one of his nipples. “ _Ah, Keith_.”

The raven licks over the abused bud before he looks up to meet hazy, blue eyes. His own pupils are so far dilated that only a small ring of red is visible. “You wanna feel my knot?” Hisrough, lust-filled voice is sending tremors through Lance’s body. He nods hurriedly and gasps when Keith pushes a little further in, his knot catching his rim and tugging. “Baby, tell me what you want.”

The brunet opens his lips for a needy whine. “I want your knot, Alpha!” He nearly screams the words, but he doesn’t worry about anyone hearing them. The house is secluded enough that they don’t have to worry about some passers-by. With the next trust Keith buries himself fully inside Lance’s channel, knot included. It stretches him so wide, rubbing at all the right places, that Lance can’t help but reach his peak. His orgasm barrels into him, whole body shivering on the Alpha’s lap, who’s still moving his hips, hitting his prostrate, and making Lance mewl from the near overstimulation of sensation.

“K-Keith!”, he cries, voice shaking, as he comes across their abdomens, painting them in streaks of white. His hole clenches around the Alpha’s cock, which prompts him into reaching his own orgasm and with a final trust into Lance’s tight, wet heat, he fills his Omega up with his seed, knot buried inside his hole and keeping his cum from leaking out.

Lance nearly comes a third time from having his Alpha’s seed inside him, whimpering when Keith sucks a mark right under his jawline, brushing a hand across his abdomen and feeling up the small bulge. “I love it when you’re full with my seed, baby”, he murmurs against Lance’s throat. 

The brunet shivers from the words. “Luckily I don’t have to worry about protection”, he comments as he brushes his fingers through the black locks at Keith’s nape. “Though with it sex would be less messy. A lot less actually”, he muses aloud, eyeing the raven under him who gives him a look through narrowed eyes, making the brunet chuckle. “And a lot less fun.” That earns him an affirmative hum.

Seconds tick by, the atmosphere a lot quieter than the minutes before, and Lance starts to get uncomfortable, squirming on Keith’s lap, ending up tugging on the knot inside him and making them both wince from the sting.

“Would you stop squirming”, Keith barks and places his hands on Lance’s hips to stop his antics.

“But”, Lance bites down onto his lip, cheeks flushing.

“What?”, Keith sounds already exasperated. “Talk!”

Lance hides his face behind a hand. “I have to pee.”

The raven blinks, watching the brunet’s ears turn burgundy at his confession. “I suppose you can’t wait until my knot deflates?” He’s not surprised by Lance shaking his head, he wouldn’t have told him that otherwise. With a grunt he wills the muscles in his legs to move. “Hold on”, he tells him while he keeps the other man close to him with one hand and uses the other to help himself get up.

Lance throws his arms around his neck and watches in awe how Keith manages to get them into a standing position. “What are you doing?”, he asks when Keith starts to walk towards the patio deck, albeit a little wobbly because of Lance’s weight and him sitting for so long.

“I’m taking you to the outdoor shower”, he answers simply. Like that is enough answer for his doing.

Lance cocks his head to the side, still a little woolly in the head to understand what Keith said. “Are you sure that it’s a good idea to get me under running water in my situation?” When Keith just keeps looking pointedly at him, the gears in Lance’s mind start to work. _Ohhhh_.

The realisation must be evident on Lance’s face for Keith to let out a snort. “Wow, I literally fucked your brains out.” The smug look accompanying his words doesn’t make it any better for Lance’s embarrassment.

“And I’m actually going to pee on you. So keep going and shut your mouth”, Lance grumbles, stubbornly ignoring Keith’s gaze for the next minutes until they arrive at the shower stall.

“Watch your head”, Keith warns and Lance ducks in time before he can bump is head against the frame.

“That was too close”, the brunet complains, smacking Keith’s shoulder.

“Hey, it’s not my fault that you didn’t pay attention”, Keith counters with a glare as he stops right under the shower head. “Ready?”

“W-wait, Keith!”, Lance starts, arms wrapping firmer around Keith’s neck as he presses himself closer against him to angle his body away from the potential line of water. “It’s gonna be cold, don’t do this!”

“Stop squirming, you’ll just—”, Keith scolds against his chest, hand fumbling for the knob to turn the water on, his line of vision being blocked by Lance’s chest. When Lance’s squirming tugs at his knot, pain shoots up his body, prompting his hand to slip and accidentally turn on the water.

What follows is a high shriek from the Omega and colourful cursing from the Alpha.

“Turn it off, turn it off, turn it off!”, Lance shouts in a high pitched voice, because—as he had told him beforehand—the water is frickin’ _cold_.

With all his squirming, Keith’s foot slips on the wet tiles, but thankfully he manages to throw a hand out to brace himself against the wall. “Would you just fucking _stop_ with the moving”, he barks and nearly bites his tongue off when he gets his chin smacked with Lance’s elbow from the brunet leaning away and trying to reach for the knob himself now. He wills himself to calm down lest he’d say something he’d regret later.

After some cursing in Spanish Lance finally manages to turn the water off, shaking his eyes free from the water running down his face, body shivering from having been exposed to the cold water. He glares down at the Alpha with narrowed eyes and red cheeks. “Satisfied? Now I’m cold _and_ need to pee!”

Keith rolls his eyes. “You’re an idiot.”

Lance huffs and wraps his arms around himself, stubbornly avoiding skin contact if possible.

The raven narrows his eyes. “Really? And you called _me_ a diva?” Shaking his head when he doesn’t get a response, he turns a little and adjusts the knob before he steps out of the line and turns the water on. He isn’t so cruel to let his Omega freeze for much longer. Holding his hand under the stream, he checks for the right temperature before he slowly steps under it. The warm water is soothing on his muscles and he notices Lance visibly relaxing. “Better?”, he asks, angling his head when Lance avoids his eyes. “Hey.” He wraps an arm around Lance’s back to secure his body more against his own before he uses his other hand to grab Lance’s chin and angle his face towards him. Now Keith is able to make out the troubled expression on Lance’s face. Oh, seems like he’s back to feeling embarrassed.

“I think we should stop. Let’s wait until your knot deflates.”

Keith cocks an eyebrow. “It’s cute that you believe you’d be able to hold it in.” His eyes stray to the not-so-small-anymore bulge pressing against his own abdomen. “My cum and my cock inside you in combination with a full bladder don’t work well. I guess that it must feel really uncomfortable for you.” His heart squeezes in his chest at seeing his Omega confirm his words with a meek nod. Putting on a smile, he pecks the brunet’s lips before he rubs his nose against the underside of Lance’s jaw. “I won’t tell anybody. Trust me.” The words are mumbled against his throat before he opens his lips and caresses his tanned skin with his tongue, while his free hand starts to rub over the bulge under Lance’s navel with a little pressure.

At first Lance’s stiffens from the contact and lets out a whimper before he presses his face against Keith’s mop of dark hair and lets his musky scent invade his senses. It automatically makes him relax—it’s just how their dynamics works; while troubled it only needs their mate’s scent to make them feel secure again.

The water splashing against them and running in rivulets down their bodies is helping Lance a lot to relieve himself, and with Keith licking and sucking his skin Lance is able to ignore his predicament.

Once his bladder is empty, Lance slumps in Keith’s hold, folding his arms and legs around his Alpha’s body and resting his face on his shoulder. “M’tired”, he mumbles against the pale shoulder and feels a hand caress over his nape, making him shiver from the contact.

Keith lets out an amused chuckle, before he moves to turn off the water. He carefully maneuvers them back out and towards one of the loungers. Grabbing one of the towels from the stack, he places it on Lance’s lap before plopping down onto the lying surface, where the seat cover is already covered by a towel.

Lance opens the towel and wraps it around them, it being big enough to cover both of them. With the sun and their combined body heat it won’t take long for them to get dry. The brunet cranes his neck in search for the water bottle he knows Keith had stored somewhere close, spotting it in Keith’s hand who’s throwing him a knowing smile. “Thanks, babe”, Lance pecks him on the lips before he drinks some of the content, offering the rest to the Alpha.

Keith throws the empty bottle aside before he nuzzles against the hickeys he had left on the side of Lance’s throat. “You hungry?”

Covering his yawn with a hand, Lance shrugs his shoulders. “Nah, wanna take a nap first.”

“Okay.” Keith feels Lance settle against him, resting his head on his shoulder after wrapping his arms around his neck once more. “You still owe me a massage”, he mumbles against his neck. He registers the huff he gets in return before he drifts off to sleep.

.

Later Lance rouses from sleep, blinks against the light and slowly realizes that he is lying on the lounger with the towel covering his lower half, and the sun umbrella providing shadow from the glare of the sun. He doesn’t know how long he had taken his nap but from the position of the sun he guesses it must be mid-afternoon. Cue to his stomach voicing a growl.

Lifting his arms above his head he stretches himself, wincing a little from the protest of hislower back.

“Does it hurt?”, comes Keith’s voice from the door. Lance turns his head in his direction, blue eyes sparkling when he spots the tray with food in the Alpha’s hands. “Why do you only look at me like this when I have food with me?”, he asks with amusement clear in his voice.

“ _Duh_ , it’s food”, Lance answers, eyes never leaving the deliciously looking grilled wraps. “And yeah, my back hurts.” He gives Keith a pointed look when he sits down besides him on the lounger, it gets him an eye-roll in return. Lance smiles and snatches a wrap from the plate and hungrily digs in. It really tastes delicious, especially the chicken combined with mango and feta between the salad. He moans around a mouthful, earning him a snicker from the raven.

“I’m glad you like it”, Keith admits with a crooked smile before he takes his own wrap. “We should continue training after we’ve finished our meal”, he casually adds before taking a bite of his own.

This time Lance’s groan is not due to the taste of food. “C’mon, really? It’s my day off. Let's just relax and enjoy the sun. And each other”, he adds with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Keith snorts. After swallowing the bite he wipes spilled sauce from Lance’s chin. “You know I love having sex with you but I promised Shiro to train you.” He’s not prepared for Lance’s puppy-eyed gaze.

“But Alpha, I really need to relax more. My backside really hurts from all the pounding you did earlier.” He even bites onto his lip, cheeks flushing as he gets all bashful. “You rocked my world. I’m _so_ exhausted.”

“Nice try, loverboy.” Is all Keith says before leaning in close and whispering into Lance’s ear, “let’s make a deal, if you win I’ll do anything you want tomorrow.”

Lance perks up. “And what if I lose?”

The lewd smirk appearing across Keith’s lips prompts a shiver to ripple over his spine. “You have to do anything I tell you.”

Lance narrows his eyes. “Really, _anything?_ ” When Keith nods, Lance swallows. He can already imagine what Keith would have him do. At the thought he feels his blood run hot, gut tingling. At least his wolf seems to like that idea. “Alright, I’m in”, Lance finally says and knocks his fist against Keith’s, who’s giving him the expression of having already won.

“By the way, we’re doing this in human form”, he informs him before he bites into his wrap.

And Lance nearly chokes on the chicken.

Fuck, he’s screwed.

.

As expected Lance loses, spectacularly. Like three times. In a row. With Keith managing to throw him on his ass every freakin' time. That guy has no mercy.

“You’re an arse”, Lance says aloud from his position on the mat. He’s been lying there for five minutes already, refusing to get up and get his ass kicked another time.

Keith is simply standing there with his arms folded and watching him with that obnoxious smirk on his lips. “Maybe you should stop whining like a baby and actually make use of what we taught you.”

“I told you that my back hurts! You’re a sadistic arse. I’m done.”

Keith’s face takes on a scowl as he marches over to him and kneels at his side. “Is that really how you see me?”

Lance grimaces. No, of course it’s _not_ how he sees Keith. But right now he’s just so frustrated, with his body hurting all over from the rough treatment.

When he doesn’t respond Keith heaves out a sigh and stands back up. “Fine.” Then he leaves the room. Just like that.

“What the fuck?” Lance can only stare after him in bafflement.

.

Later when the warm water is running down his body and washes away sweat and grime, Lance feels lonely. They were supposed to take a bath together, with Keith washing him with the sponge, get a little handsy—because of course he wouldn't be able to keep away from playing with Lance’s chest—and they’d have ended up having sex again. In the bath or on the bed. Lance wouldn't have cared. After that Keith would’ve given him his massage and then they would’ve ordered food for dinner and watched a movie. Then Lance would’ve fallen asleep, snuggled close to his Alpha, with their head Alpha’s shirt covering his frame.

Yeah, that sounded fuckin’ amazing. And is a wishful thinking.

The truth is different. Lance will probably end up sleeping alone in his room. Ugh. Why couldn’t there be just _one_ day without him and Keith getting into an argument? Sighing out loud he turns off the water and steps out of the cabin to grab a towel and dry himself off. He’ll justmake himself a smoothie and wrap up into his bed. Alone. Fan-fuckin-tastic.

He pulls out the sleeping shirt—one of Shiro’s old shirts he doesn’t need anymore—and puts it on his leaner frame, not bothering with shorts, and slips into his blue slippers. He stops short in front of his door, not feeling right going out like this. With another sigh he searches for one of Keith’s hair bands he had stored in his drawer and puts it onto his wrist. Now he’s able to step out and follow the steps down to the first floor.

The kitchen is empty and when he opens the fridge and sees the pot with the curry Shiro had made a day ago, he changes his dinner plan. He fills two servings of the curry into a smaller pot which he places on the stove to reheat. Then he gets the rice cooker going. Lastly he prepares the egg mixture for the omelet. While he beats eggs in a bowl, he hears the tapping of bare feet on the wooden steps.

He only lifts his gaze when Keith stops across from him at the kitchen island. “What are you making?” Keith looks around the kitchen.

“Curry rice with omelet.” Since living with his Alphas Lance got a nag for the Japanese cuisine thanks to Shiro being half-Japanese.

“Cool.”

Silence. Wonderful.

Lance turns around to get more eggs from the fridge. Despite their earlier argument, he’s not one to exclude someone for food.

And Keith knows that. “Thanks.”

The Omega offers a smile before he turns around to the stove, where the pot with the curry is simmering and the rice cooker will be ready in another five minutes, so Lance takes out the pan and starts with making the omelets.

“Want a beer?”, comes Keith’s question from in front of the fridge. Lance answers with a yes and hears him take out the bottles, placing them on the counter before he walks closer and stops behind Lance.

His neck prickles but as soon as Keith wraps his arms around him from behind and presses in close, nose planted against the exposed side of his neck, Lance relaxes back against him. His heart squeezes in his chest when Keith places a kiss against his neck and he can’t help the small exhale of relief.

“Smells good”, Keith murmurs against his skin, hands squeezing Lance’s waist.

“You know that Shiro is basically only able to make decent Japanese food. He’s lost with any other national cuisine”, Lance responds with a grin, his comment earning him a chuckle from the Alpha.

“At least he can make pancakes and waffles”, Keith says amused.

Lance hums in agreement. “And he’s good in bed. Like really good. He’s got a masterpiece of an Alpha’s cock.”

“And what about mine?”, Keith mumbles against his neck, nudging his nose along the curve of his neck. When he receives only a shrug and a “meh” from the brunet, he digs his teeth into the tanned flesh in retaliation. That gets him a sound from the brunet in form of a yelp. He dips his hands lower towards the hem of his shirt, which clearly once belonged to their head Alpha. He perks up when Lance pushes his hand between his and grabs the hem to keep it down, squirming in his hold. Curiosity peaked, Keith lays his hands flat on Lance’s thighs and starts to pull them up.

“I’m cooking”, Lance whines, as he tries to keep the shirt down with one hand while he keeps stirring the egg mixture in the pan with the chopsticks. He swats at Keith’s hand, but the raven grabs his wrist and pins it to his thigh while his other hand successfully reaches Lance’s bare hip.

The Alpha blinks in surprise, and when he notices how dark the tips of Lance’s eyes are getting, a sly grin spreads over his lips. “Heh.”

Lance yanks his wrist free, pulls Keith’s hand off and bumps his rear against Keith’s pelvis, making him stumble back in surprise. Now he’s able to turn around and throw him a flustered glare, pointing with the chopsticks at him. “Open the beer and sit your ass down, mister. No touching allowed until after the meal!”

With narrowed eyes and a pout on his lips, Keith follows his order, albeit not without grumbling out loud about Lance being at fault for tempting him with not wearing anything to cover his ass. Lance deems it unnecessary to tell him that his backside _is_ in fact covered by the shirt and it was _Keith’s_ fault for feeling him up in the first place. Without asking for permission. Not that Lance was against it, but he was making dinner after all and didn’t want to waste food.

On two soup plates he arranges the food, first the rice—with the help of a small bowl he presses it into the shape of a mound—, then he puts the omelet over the rice and lastly he fills the empty space with the curry. Perfect.

With a satisfied smile on his lips he pulls out two spoons and takes the plates to the couch, where Keith is already zapping through the tv channels. He takes the offered plate from Lance with a nod. A soon as Lance has made himself comfortable besides the Alpha, they dig in, both more hungry than they had assumed with the steaming food in front of them now.

Lance eyes the other, awaiting his reaction, chest squeezing when he sees the smile upon the Alpha’s lips. “It’s delicious, baby”, Keith tells him and chuckles when Lance beams at him in return, cheeks going warm.

Keith’s gaze gets warmer from seeing Lance being overjoyed by him liking his food. He can’t help himself and take a hold of Lance’s chin and pull him into a kiss. He skips his fingers over the line of his jaw, moving until he reaches his neck, cupping it to keep him close. His tongue traces over Lance’s lips until the Omega gives in and Keith is able to slip in between his lips, licking into Lance’s mouth with the taste of curry on his tongue.

Before it can get out of control, they pull apart and Keith chuckles at the dazed look on Lance’s face, swiping his thumb over the side of Lance’s lips to wipe of the drool. “How about we finish dinner and while I give you your massage I’ll fill you in about my plans for tomorrow.”

Lance nods eagerly, the prospect of finally getting his massage making him eat with delight clearly written on his face.

Keith hides the smirk behind a spoonful of curry, his Omega has no idea what he’s got in store for him.

.

It still takes some time before they go upstairs to the Pack bedroom. They keep sitting on the couch, cuddling and watching some tv show. They do their bathroom routine and then Lance can finally flop down onto the bed and wiggle out of his clothes.

Keith lifts an eyebrow when the brunet is fully naked on the mattress. “You’re supposed to leave your pants on.”

The brunet gives him a deadpan look. “I don’t believe a second that I’ll need them at some point. Do you?”

Keith huffs out a laugh as he shakes his head. Yeah, he also doesn’t believe that. Wolves are horny rabbits after all, especially being so freshly mated. And Lance has just been a wolf for a year, so he still needs to get used to having a higher libido.

“Well?”, Lance prompts, eying him impatiently.

“Need to grab something first, I’ll be right back. You can put on some music”, Keith tells him before he’s out of the room.

Lance wonders what is so important right now. While he waits for Keith’s return he connects his phone to the speakers and puts on some Asian violin music, which you’d usually hear in Chinese restaurants.

“Really?”, comes Keith’s voice from the door. He rolls his eyes when Lance wiggles his eyebrows. “Whatever.” Closing the door behind him, he stalks over towards the bed and sits down at the edge. “Here”, he places a rectangular shaped box next to Lance, who’s eyeing it in curiosity.

“A present?”, the brunet asks as he sits up.

“Kind of. I bought it for you, yes. It’s for tomorrow”, Keith explains and when Lance narrows his eyes at him in suspicion, he heaves a sigh. “It’s nothing bad. Don’t look at me like this.”

“ _Uhu_ ”, is all Lance says before he moves to open the box. When he gets a glimpse at the content a gasp leaves his lips. Blue satin and white lace. He hesitantly pulls out the garments. A corset, which is supposed to be strapped around his torso, leaving his chest bare—typical of Keith to get him something that will accentuate his pectorals—, panties which only cover a third of his ass—that would be something Shiro would like—and lastly blue garter belts with white thigh length stockings. Lance feels his cheeks heat up at imagining himself wearing this. “You want me to wear _this?_ ” He flicks his eyes over to the raven who’s watching him with an intense gaze.

“Yes. Tomorrow”, Keith answers.

“Why tomorrow?”, Lance wonders.

“Because Shiro will have a day off tomorrow.”

Lance lifts his eyebrows. “Oh. So this is actually a present for Shiro?” No, that doesn’t sound right. “I mean, _me_ wearing _this_ will be the present.”

The sly smirk on Keith’s lips makes him swallow. “It will be a present for all of us. Believe me when I tell you that Shiro won’t spare a thought about training when he sees you wearing this.” He scoots closer until he’s pressed up against Lance’s side, coiling an arm around his waist and placing his lips against the shell of Lance’s ear to whisper in a husky voice, “He definitely won’t complain.”

Lance shivers at the image of their head Alpha seeing him in this. He flicks his tongue over his lips, eyes turning back to the lingerie. “Will they fit?”

“You can try them on. But I fear I won’t be able to keep my hands off you if I see you in them”, Keith answers honestly, eyes gleaming as he absentmindedly starts to rub his hand over Lance’s thigh. “And I don’t want to ruin them.”

Lance hastily puts the lingerie back into the box and closes the lid. “Let’s get back to your task at hand. The deal becomes effective not until tomorrow.”

The Alpha chuckles when his hand is pulled off Lance’s thigh and a bottle with oil is placed into his palm. “My back”, Lance says, giving him a stern look. “There won’t be any sexy times without a massage first.” Lance quickly turns around and lies back down on his stomach, ignoring the wolfish grin on the other man’s face. He snaps his fingers. “Chop-chop!”

.

Of course the whole ordeal ends up with them having sex. In fact it had been Lance who had gotten fed up with Keith’s teasing touches and intoxicating smell. Every time Keith had gotten distracted by Lance’s ass, the Omega had smelled his arousal.

At the end Lance had turned the tables with pushing Keith onto his back and then taking his cock into his mouth, teasing him until Keith had been a growling, frustrated mess before Lance had finally sunken down onto his lap in one smooth move. He had still been loose enough from before.

So here they are now, Lance sitting on top and riding Keith’s dick like he owns him. When Keith attempts to touch his nipples, Lance grabs his wrists and pins them against the mattress besides his head as he rolls his hips, clamping his walls around his shaft and grinning smugly when the Alpha’s lips fall open in a throaty groan. “Tomorrow I’ll do anything you want, but right now I’ll be the one to decide when you come.”

The narrowed gaze he receives only prompts him to go slower with the movement of his hips. “ _Lance_ ”, Keith complains as he tries to buck his hips up but Lance just stops moving entirely and sits down on his lap. “ _Fine_. Just keep fuckin’ moving!”, Keith relents and goes slack under him, hands loosening and grasping Lance’s fingers when the brunet slides his palm over his.

“Good boy”, Lance coos with a grin, chuckling when a growl vibrates in the chest under him. He continues with his former rhythm of a steady ride, arching his back a little and moaning obscenely when his prostrate is hit by the tip of Keith’s cock. The twitch of Keith’s member inside him doesn’t go unnoticed. His own cock hanging between his thighs is leaking and dribbling cum onto Keith’s abdomen below.

Biting onto his lip, he unclasps one hand and moves it towards his hard cock, thumbing the slit and smearing his precum around, moaning because of the stimulation and having Keith’s wild stare on him. “ _Mhh_ , you like it when I touch myself while I ride your cock, Alpha?”, he asks in a teasing voice.

Surprisingly Keith keeps his free hand on the mattress as he responds, “You’re so fucking beautiful, baby. Bouncing on my cock and looking absolutely delectable.” The tone in which he said those words prompts a shiver to ripple over Lance’s spine, his body only heating up more while his cock keeps leaking.

Fuck, when Keith starts dirty talking Lances won’t be able to endure it for long. He bites onto his lip as his eyes roam over the pale planes of muscle which are Keith’s torso, following his toned abs and the trail of dark pubic hair which leads to the spot of their connection. It’s messy from his precum dripping down and Lance can’t resist the urge to defile Keith even more. So he lets go if his cock—but not before giving it another long stroke and coating his palm with his freshly welled up precum— to smear it across Keith’s abs, savouring how the contours feel under his palm. The chuckle vibrating in the chest under him prompts him to lock eyes with his partner. “What’s so funny?”

“I just thought back to the time when I came to your apartment. And you were so overwhelmed by the messed up feelings coming from your latent wolf side that you had to disappear into your bedroom to jack off while Hunk and I were chatting.”

Lance groans, feeling the need to bury his flushed cheeks behind his hand. “Don’t remind me. I didn’t know at that time that you were able to hear me!”

“Don’t forget I could _smell_ you”, Keith adds with a lewd smirk on his lips. “I had to _bolt_ from the apartment because I feared I would pounce on you the moment you’d leave your room.”

At that Lance raises his eyebrows in surprise. “ _That_ was the reason and not some phone call?”

The Alpha raises his hand to brush away his sweaty locks from his forehead, eyes blazing as he speaks, “Oh I _did_ make a phone call. I called Shiro and told him how bad I wanted to pin you down and fuck you. How bad I wanted to bury my cock inside your sweet ass and fill you up with my cum.”

Lance’s breath stutters in his chest, as does his movement above Keith’s lap. Wow, he had never thought that it also had been that hard for Keith during that time. “And I thought I was the only one bothered by our proximity”, he admits. He’s surprised by Keith taking his wrist and placing a kiss on his knuckles.

Throwing him a mischievous smirk over his knuckles, he opens his lips and flicks his tongue across Lance’s fingers which are still messy from his cum. “How did you get off at that time?”

Lance feels his skin flush at the question. But Keith looks honest in his curiosity so he swallows down his embarrassment. “I got myself off to the image of you taking me from behind.”

Keith visibly shivers under him, then he opens his lips further and grazes his teeth along Lance’s wrist.

The brunet witnesses how Keith’s pupils dilate even further, the red giving way to black. He can basically taste Keith’s arousal on his tongue with how heady his scent is getting. Is that really because of Lance telling him that he thirsted after him that bad?

“Wow”, Lance can’t help but breathe out. He jerks in surprise when Keith’s hand snaps towards his waist and his vision goes upside-down when their position is flipped, with him now laying on his back.

Keith’s cock has slipped out of him during the move, hanging stiff between his thighs, shining from precum and slick. Lance swallows his saliva and lifts his gaze back towards Keith’s face, brows furrowing as he sees the troubled look on the Alpha’s face. “Babe, what’s wrong?”

Keith’s chest heaves as he tries to take calming breaths, trying really hard to withstand the urge to bite down into Lance’s neck, which is what the Alpha inside him wants really bad.

“Hey”, Lance calls in a soothing tone, lifting his hand and cradling Keith’s cheek in his palm. He focuses on his scent to turn fresher in an attempt to help calm Keith’s unsettled Alpha side. He doesn’t know exactly what’s bothering Keith but with how focused he’s staring at Shiro’s claiming mark on Lance’s neck he can take a guess. It probably hadn’t been wise to tell him about his fantasy.

“Fuck”, Keith curses out loud. He’s sweating a lot with the effort to stay rational.

Lance feels himself ache for him, he doesn’t want his Alphas to fight over him. “You know that I equally belong to both of you, even if I have Shiro’s mark on me. You have his too.” He pushes himself up with the help of his elbows and curls his arms around Keith’s neck, smiling when he feels him wrap an arm around his back in return. Then he places his palm over the bite mark between Keith’s shoulder blades. “Right here.” He presses down and feels Keith’s body tremble against him. A ragged breath ghosts over his shoulder as Keith buries his face against his neck. “There, there”, Lance coos softly as he brushes his hand over Keith’s nape.

They stay like this until Keith has calmed down and Lance feels his back protesting from the strain. “Feeling better, wolf-boy?” Lance asks as he stretches himself out on the mattress, watching Keith move towards the edge where they keep the bottles with water stored.

“Yeah. Sorry”, the raven says, brushing his sweaty bangs out of his eyes and taking a drink from one bottle.

“Nah”, Lance just gives him a smile before he rolls onto his belly, closing his eyes and humming when he feels Keith’s hand ghost over the line of his spine. “I didn’t know you’d get territorial.”

“Yeah, me neither. I didn’t mean to scare you”, Keith admits and yelps when his thigh is slapped. “Hey!”

“You didn’t scare me. I’m not afraid of you, capiche?” Lance tells him with a stern gaze. When Keith furrows his eyebrows Lance strikes out for another slap, which Keith is able to prevent this time with grabbing his wrist.

“Stop with the hitting”, the Alpha growls as he throws the bottle aside and advances towards him. Lance tries to wrench his arm free, falling on his back when Keith just pins his wrist against the mattress. The playful growl Keith makes doesn’t scare him in the slightest.

With an oh so innocent smile on his lips, Lance leans up and captures Keith’s lips in a lingering kiss, licking over his lips and nibbling a little with his teeth. It distracts Keith enough for Lance to be able to slip his arm free and throw him to the side before jumping to his feet and dashing to the door. He throws a coy smile over his shoulder towards the baffled Alpha, even adding a wiggle of his eyebrows before he’s out the door and running down the steps, laughing when he hears Keith follow him only seconds after.

Keith gets hold of his arm when he reaches the couch, pulling him around and against his chest, lips upon his a second after, biting and licking like a starved man. Lance plays along for a moment, even runs his hands over the planes of Keith’s abdomen, brushing teasingly over his erection. And then he bolts again with a laugh, Keith growling in frustration and calling after him.

Adrenaline is running high in his veins as Lance runs out into the garden, making it towards the end of the pool before Keith gets another hold of him and this time Lance assumes that the Alpha will keep a good grip on him.

“Are you finally going to stay?”, Keith asks lowly as he crowds him against the outside of the shower stall, watching the Omega shiver upon coming into contact with the cold building facade. He wraps one arm around Lance’s back while his other gets a nice grip on one of Lance’s buttocks as he mouths against the Omega’s jawline before pushing his tongue into his mouth after Lance opens his lips.

“Hmm, maybe”, Lance mumbles into the kiss and yelps when he gets his asscheek pinched. Fisting a hand into the locks at Keith’s nape, he pulls his head back to expose Keith’s throat for him to nibble along the curve with his teeth. With his other hand he takes hold of their erections and squeezes the tips together, shivering from the feeling of their precum mixing in his palm.

Keith’s fingers touch lightly along the cleft of his cheeks, playing around his wet entrance at first and then dipping inside. It makes Lance sink his teeth harder into the flesh of his throat. The sting from the bite in combination with the pleasure he receives from Lance’s fingers wrapped around his cock prompts him to moan out loud. “Fuck, Lance. If you don’t want me to fuck you right here against the wall, you better get your ass inside again”, he warns.

Lance unlatches his lips from the mark and musters Keith’s serious expression, concluding that he should for once follow Keith’s words without any ado. “Alright, babe, but for that I need my ass back”, he agrees with a grin to his lips. He wiggles his hips for emphasis, because despite his words, Keith is still preoccupied with his hole.

The Alpha licks his lips. “You sure you don’t want to stay right here?”

Lance eyes the wall behind him, yeah no way. “Nuh-uh, way too uncomfortable. My back has been tortured enough for today”, Lance disagrees and swats at Keith’s arms. “Off.”

With a groan Keith pulls his fingers out and takes a step back, motioning for Lance to go first. The brunet does as told, but not without commenting, “You just want to stare at my ass.”

“Yup”, Keith’s grin is wolfish and Lance moves up a gear, letting out a shriek when Keith starts to chase him with a loud growl.

He catches Lance on the couch as he trows himself at him and they tumble against the cushions—it’s not graceful nor pain-free, but at this point they don’t give a care anymore. It’s also where Lance decides to carry out his earlier words. It takes some tries and a little bit of manhandling before he maneuvers himself on top of Keith’s lap. With his hand around Keith’s jaw he lines the Alpha’s cock up to his entrance. “Remember what I said in bed”, he tells him and sinks down in one swift move. His toes curl at the feeling, as do Keith’s hands at his waist.

“Then _move_ ”, Keith barks with a feral grin.

And boy does Lance move. Like there’s no tomorrow. The slap of skin on skin is loud compared to the faint sound of music coming from upstairs. Lance’s pulse thrums in his ears, heart nearly beating out of his chest as he chases his orgasm. Keith’s fingers splay over his buttocks as he thrusts up into him, his breath also going ragged and when Lance places his palm over his left pectoral he can feel his heart throb in a similar urgency.

“You feel so good, baby”, Keith says between pants and Lance leans down for a kiss, not ceasing with his movement.

“You, too”, Lance returns the compliment, with his lips pressed against Keith’s. He still got his hand around Keith’s jaw, so he’s able to move it for his liking—preferably into a position where he’s able to reach the dark mark he had left earlier. Luckily it’s still there. He immediately latches his lips onto the spot and bites down, while he simultaneously clenches his walls around Keith’s cock and feels the man under him stiffen and then tremble uncontrollably as his orgasm hits him. Once again the Alpha spills his seed into Lance.

The brunet keeps moving until Keith’s cock is spent, thankfully this time he didn’t knot him. With a smile to his lips Lance lifts himself off Keith’s flattening cock, but keeps a palm over his hole to prevent the cum from leaking out. He doesn’t want to stain the cushions. “Would you mind bringing me a towel?”

Keith nods, looking a little dazed as he stumbles off the couch and towards the garden, Lance snickering behind him. After returning and placing the towel under Lance’s ass, he pinches a cheek in retaliation.

“Hey!”, Lance shouts and swats at his hand.

Then Keith’s eyes stray down towards Lance’s erection. “Want me to help?”, he asks huskily as he brushes hair out of his face and spreads Lance’s legs open. The Omega nods and moans when he wraps his fingers around his shaft. “Then ask nicely.” And like the batshit tease this Alpha can be, he just flicks the tip of his tongue over the slit on Lance’s cockhead before he simply leans back and rests his smug gaze on the frustrated Omega. 

“Ugh, _Keith_ ”, Lance whines and when that just gets him a raised eyebrow, he decides to use his own hand but Keith just snatches his wrist and pins it against his abdomen. “Oh fuck you, Kogane!”

Keith tuts. “That is the opposite of being nice.” And before Lance knows it he’s flipped onto his belly and fingers are shoved into his hole, thrusting in and out without mercy and making a mess over Lance’s backside as the action pushes out Keith’s cum. “Give it another try, loverboy”, Keith orders and when Lance just stubbornly keeps his lips closed, he smacks his asscheek with his other hand. That at least gets him a whine out of the brunet.

Blue eyes glare towards the Alpha. “You’re a sadist.”

The raven huffs out a laugh. “Don’t play innocent. You like it this way.” To emphasize his words, Keith smacks his other cheek, humming at the sweet noise his Omega makes and also watching as Lance’s cock twitches between his thighs and spurts precum onto the towel under him. “Shiro would never be this rough with you. He’s too sweet of a guy despite his stature and status. And I know you love it when he’s tender with you.” He stops his speech to lean over Lance’s back towards his ear. “But you also love it when we have sex like this, rough and dirty. Be honest, Lance.” He doesn’t need words to know it’s the truth, Lance’s ears getting red is all the evidence he needs.

When Lance still refuses to answer, Keith winds his arm around his chest, hand going for his throat as he lifts him up with him, chest to back. Lance takes a shuddering breath as Keith takes out his fingers and goes around to the front to fist his erection.

Lance’s hand reflexively claws into Keith’s arm in front of his chest. “K-Keith, _ahhhh_.” His hips buck forward on their own accord, sweat beading at his back from their connected skin. His blood feels like lava, pumping in his veins and taking his breath away.

“Say the word”, Keith growls as he buries his face against Lance’s nape and grazes his teeth over the flesh. He ignores the pain in his arm from Lance holding too hard onto him, and focuses on moving his other hand over Lance’s cock in a lazy pace, spreading the cum on his fingers over the length. It probably needs only a few hard strokes and Lance will come undone. But Keith won’t grant him release that easily.

“C’mon, baby, it’s not _that_ hard”, he coaxes against his nape, flicks his tongue over the spot and feels Lance’s body tremble against him. He rubs with his thumb over the tip.

Lance huffs out a laugh and tries to buck into his hand, but Keith just loosens his grip around the appendage, prompting Lance to let out a frustrated whine. He bites onto his lip to keep the word inside, he can be stubborn as fuck if he wants to—he’s got that from his mamá. But when Keith fully withdraws his hand from his weeping cock, Lance nearly gives in.

“Someone told you that you’re really stubborn?”, Keith comments while sliding his fingers around Lance’s side towards his behind, leaving a wet trail of precum behind on his skin. “It’s not like I’m going to tell anybody about this.” Turning Lance’s head a little, he starts to nibble on the shell of his ear. His fingers stop at the brunet’s buttock, pressing onto the spot where he had slapped the skin, making Lance take a shuddering breath. “But you know that I can be stubborn as well. It’s not me who’s craving release.” And with that said he pushes his fingers between the cheeks and right through the ring of muscles, which gives way easily, sucking the digits right into Lance’s wonderful wet heat. His channel is still messy from Keith’s cum and if he isn’t careful, he’ll get hard again. “Or maybe you want me to fuck you again, huh? That your intention?”, he whispers against his ear, flicking his tongue out and moving lower to suck at the underside of his jaw. “Tell me.”

“ _Hah_ , keep on dreaming, wolfy.” Lance grins when he feels the growl reverberate against his back. “Maybe _you’re_ the desperate one who can’t withstand my charm and sexiness. I know I’m good looking, I see the looks I get from the others.” The fingers inside him still at those words.

“Which ‘others’?” Keith’s voice is a dark melody against his skin and Lance is glad he can’t see his triumphant smile right now. Lance knows he’s won.

Therefor he acts all casual when he continues, “ _Oh_ , didn’t I mention the people giving me their phone numbers at work? That must have slipped my mind. Only recently a handsome costumerordered a drink and invited me to lunch. Of course I declined but he was really cu—”, the last of his words are droned out by the animalistic growl escaping Keith’s chest and by being pinned down against the cushions by Keith’s hand on his nape. Seems like Lance had said too much, judging by his scent having intensified in thickness. It’s invading all of Lance’s senses, prompting him to give out a sound only Omegas are able to make. A distressed call for his Alpha.

“Did you let him touch you?”, Keith growls out behind him, as he bends forward until his chest rests on Lance’s back and Lance is able to feel his erection pressing up against the cleft of his ass. “Is that why you took a shower at work?”

Lance furrows his eyebrows. “Of course not. We got a new trainee and she accidentally spilled a cup of coffee on me. Luckily it was cold brew. And you know I wouldn’t let another man touch me on purpose. I know how territorial we can be.” He wouldn’t like it either when someone got handsy with his Alphas.

“Good.” He brushes his nose over the spot between Lance’s shoulder blades before he lifts himself off his back again, giving Lance the opportunity to take a deep breath, only to choke on a moan seconds later when his buttocks are parted and Keith ramming his hard cock into his hole, only stopping when his balls hit Lance’s cheeks.

“Fuuuuck”, Lance curses and shrieks when his knee slips over the edge of the couch from his attempt to adjust his stance a little. Luckily Keith manages to catch his thigh before he can fall off entirely. But instead of placing his leg back onto the couch, Keith keeps a hold of his thigh as he starts to thrust his hips against him. And Lance can’t really move or do anything else but brace himself against the armrest in front of him with how powerful Keith’s trusts are. He hopes that the couch won’t scratch the hardwood.

“Did he come again?”, Keith suddenly asks, disrupting the sounds of skin slapping against skin and the wet squelching sounds of his cock sliding into Lance’s ass.

It takes Lance a moment to form words, he’s currently really just focusing on the wonderful sensation of his ass getting pounded. That Keith had been right with stating that Lance likes it rough isn’t something Lance needs to affirm with words. “N-no— _ah_ … I m-made it pretty clear— _hnnn_ … that I’m not in-interested”, Lance answers in a wrecked voice. God, this is fuckin’ fantastic! He moans obscenely when Keith changes the angle and hits his sweet spot.

“Good.” His fingers start to gently brush over Lance’s nape. “But if he does come back, you tell me.”

There’s no chance for Lance to say no, he knows that. But it’s not like he cares if that dude returns. He’s not interested. Funny how getting turned into a werewolf and being mates has changed his opinion on casual flirts. He doesn’t feel like that anymore, just when he’s with his mates.

The Alpha cocks his head to the side, eyes watching his hand let go of Lance’s nape and follow the line of his spine, dragging his nails over the skin and eliciting a shiver to ripple over the body under him. He licks his lips as he smells his Omega’s scent spike up in sweetness from his pleasure increasing. He just can’t help acting territorial, it’s in his nature. Mates laying claim over one another, not mattering if Alpha or Omega.

Ceasing his trusts altogether—earning a complaint from the man below—, Keith turns Lance around onto his back, meeting his eyes as he sinks down between his spread legs, burying his cock back into that wonderful, wet heat. He places his lips over Lance’s in a scorching kiss while he starts to move again. But now it feels more like making love than simple fucking of wolves.

Lance hums into the kiss, tongue flicking out against Keith’s as he wraps his arms around Keith’s shoulders and folds his legs over his Alpha’s back to keep him close. His hips rock up to meet his trusts, his cock dragging against their abdomens and smearing precum all over them with the motion. They’d have to take another shower, but right now he wants his Alpha to be covered in his essence too. He likes his smell on him. “I’m close”, Lance mumbles into the kiss, as Keith cups his chest and rubs his thumbs over his nipples until they turn hard and perky.

“Hmm, me too”, Keith answers before he starts to suck on the brunet’s tongue. He loves the noise Lance makes when he twits his nipples between his fingers. _Fuck_ , he’s never cared about nipples that much before. Shiro’s pecs are alright, but Lance’s just beg for his attention.

The kiss breaks when Lance snorts out laugh. “You thought about my nipples again.” The grin is bright on his kiss-swollen lips. “Your cock just got bigger”, he elaborates when Keith doesn’t react verbally.

The raven averts his gaze, feeling his cheeks heat up a little. “I just can’t help it”, he defends himself, an almost-pout on his lips.

“You’re really cute when you’re pouting”, Lance comments and pecks the corner of Keith’s lips before he focuses on tensing the muscles in his backside to make Keith let out a groan from the sensation of his walls clamping down on his shaft. “C’mon, wolfy, give it your all.”

“You and your stupid nicknames”, Keith grumbles before he pushes himself up a little to focus all of his strength and precision into his trusts.

With his prostrate repeatedly being hit, Lance only needs to grip his cock and angle it towards his partner, adding a few strokes over the shaft, which prompts him to reach his peak. With a cry of Keith’s name on his lips he comes over Keith’s front and feels his Alpha reach his own release as he spills his seed once more inside him, making a mess out of his ass. Again.

Yeah, they will really need that shower.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you Klancers liked it (♥ω♥ ) ~♪


End file.
